Tutoría, problemas y ballet
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Candy y Elioza reciben la noticia de que tendrán a una nueva maestra, la cual les dará clases particulares de ballet, cosa que ellas no veíanmuy bien por qué, pero sí sabrían poco después cómo es el rostro del sufrimiento y el esfuerzo a manos de su maestra. Oneshot.


Otro crossover a petición. Hace tiempo que no hacía esto, y francamente creo que me hacía algo de falta. Como sea, empecemos ahora que estoy bastante dispuesto.

**Tutoría, problemas y ballet**

En la mansión Leagan no había manera de entender lo que estaba pasando.

Ni Candy ni Eliza podían comprender las razones del señor Leagan para hacer esta clase de cosas, pero su palabra era ley en casa, así que no tenían opción.

En casa se encontraba una maestra particular. El señor Leagan había dicho que sería de gran utilidad para Candy y Eliza, pero es que ni ellas, ni Neil, ni mucho menos la señora Leagan, eran capaces de ver dónde estaba aquella mentada utilidad.

─ ¿Y por qué tengo que aprender ballet, y sobre todo con ella? ─ se queja Eliza mientras señalaba a Candy de manera despectiva.

─ Pues tu padre así lo ve necesario, y no tenemos otra opción sino acatar lo que dice ─ responde su madre con resignación ─. Candy, más te vale portarte a la altura y no molestar a Eliza en sus lecciones.

─ Como si eso me fuera conveniente ─ dice Candy cruzándose de brazos.

Neil por su parte pensaba en algún malévolo plan para hacer que Candy quedase como una chica desastroza e infractora, aunque el porte severo de la instructora no daba mucho margen a hacer gran cosa al margen de lo permitido. Los ojos de la instructora, fríos cual hielo, monitoreaba todo a su alrededor, e incluso parecía que era capaz de ver más allá de las personas y vislumbrar sus almas, como si su mirada fuera de rayos X.

─ Le doy la bienvenida. Encomiendo la educación de Eliza y Candy a su talento, pues tengo entendido que en el este goza de muy buena fama.

─ La fama es lo de menos. Lo que realmente importa es que las lecciones calen adecuadamente, señora Leagan ─ responde la nueva instructora antes de dirigirse a las dos chicas más jóvenes ─. Me llamo Elichicka Ayase, y seré su instructora de ballet de ahora en adelante ─ Candy asiente, mientras que Eliza sólo se queda mirando ─. Les advierto que mis clases no van a ser sencillas, y tampoco pienso tolerar insolencias de parte de nadie. El ballet es un arte en sí mismo, así que no se les ocurra subestimar su dificultad ni el significado que guardan sus pasos. Las consecuencias serán graves si no se aplican como debe ser. De mis lecciones ustedes dos saldrán como dos bailarinas de nivel cercano al experto, o como unas dos fracasadas. Ustedes deciden cómo piensan ustedes terminar.

─ Pues obviamente no quiero quedar como una fracasada ─ opina Candy, y Eliza y Neil se burlan de ella.

─ Con lo tosca que eres, me extrañaría que hagas dos o tres pasos buenos consecutivos ─ señala Neil con muy mala intención.

─ ¡Tú ni siquiera estás en esto, así que déjame en paz!

─ ¡Silencio! ─ Eli consigue imponerse con sólo una palabra, y Eliza y Candy se ponen firmes ─ Ya estamos empezando mal. Señora Leagan, le agradecería que su hijo esté fuera de aquí si no va a aprender junto a las chicas. Lo que menos necesitan Candy y Eliza es que alguien ajeno las distraiga.

─ Entendido ─ la señora Leagan se termina llevando a su hijo, el cual, aunque no estaba de acuerdo, tampoco tenía alternativa.

─ Y ahora ustedes, no quiero que se distraigan por nada del mundo. Si ustedes van a bailar, deben internarse lo más posible en el baile sin perder la noción de dónde están paradas ─ Eli pone las manos a ambos lados de la cintura mientras mira a Candy y Eliza ─. El ballet exige mucha concentración y un riguroso entrenamiento físico que jamás conseguirán completar, aún en su nivel más básico, si no se aplican con todo su esfuerzo. Ahora les haré una muestra de unos pasos sencillos, los cuales les resultará muy importante aprender, así que presten atención, que luego tendrán ustedes que hacerlo.

Candy y Eliza se quedan viendo a Eliza mientras empieza a hacer la muestra señalada. A ambas les parecía como algo muy fácil. No daba la impresión de ser un gran reto, por lo que, al llegar su turno, dan un paso al frente bastante confiadas de lograrlo, tal vez incluso de mejorar la muestra.

El resultado de ello fue un total desaste. Tanto Candy como Eliza se resbalan en los primeros pasos y van de cara al suelo, dándose unos buenos golpes en el rostro. Fue terrible aquel ensayo, pero para Eli no fue en absoluto algo para extrañarse, pues se esperaba que lo fueran a hacer mal al primer intento.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué no me sale? ─ dice Eliza para sí misma mientras se sobaba la frente.

─ ¿Verdad que fue más difícil de lo que parecía? ─ Eli se cruza de brazos mientras daba una mirada que parecía que podría lanzar rayos por los ojos ─ Ya ahí empezaron mal. Les dije que no subestimen el ballet. En este tipo de baile no hay pasos fáciles ni llevaderos para los incautos. Tal vez tengamos que empezar con relajar sus cuerpos para que sean más flexibles, pues el ballet es imposible para quienes no tengan cuidado con la flexibilidad física. Eliza, tú primero.

Eliza da un paso al frente mientras mira a Candy con malicia y le saca la lengua, haciendo que se enojara. Eli hace que la Leagan se sentara en el suelo con las piernas bien extendidas, ninguna de las dos chicas entendía a qué venía eso para hacerlas más flexibles, cuando Eli empuja a Eliza hacia abajo, y el grito de dolor que pega hace retumbar toda la mansión. Candy se ríe por un momento de la mala suerte de Eliza mientras Eli la mantenía en esa postura que la torturaba, pero las risas cesan de golpe cuando Eli mira a Candy.

─ Ahora vienes tú, así que ven aquí.

─ N-no... ¡No hay manera de que me captures! ─ Candy intenta huir de Eli, pero la rusa la captura sin ningún problema ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame, que no quiero hacer esa cosa tan dolorosa!

─ No tienes alternativa. Me pagaron para enseñarles a las dos a ser unas bailarinas decentes, y de aquí no me iré hasta que lo logre.

Candy es forzada a ponerse en la misma posición que Eliza, esperando a que la ejecutora rusa la empujase hasta el suelo mientras tiene las piernas extendidas. Su grito resultante no es menos que el de Eliza, si hasta la Leagan tuvo que taparse los oídos al escuchar ese grito tan estruendoso. Eli por su parte estaba como si nada, como si estuviera acostumbrada a escuchar gritos así al momento de poner en práctica ese ejercicio de estiramiento tan peculiar. Y aquello no había terminado, puesto que, a fin de garantizar la efectividad del ejercicio, repite la dosis a las dos chicas, convirtiendo aquel momento en una sesión de dolor y gritos que dura casi media hora, y nadie iba a venir a preguntar nada, puesto que la propia Eli así lo exigía.

* * *

**Dos horas después**

Eli aplaudía repetidas veces mientras animaba a Candy y Eliza a que siguieran practicando los pasos que les había enseñado ese día. Las dos jovencitas no tenían ni idea de cómo le hacían para todavía mover las piernas, puesto que les dolía como el infierno mismo. Aquella maestra rubia había prometido una lección sumamente estricta, pero no esperaban para nada que se incluyera la tortura para inducir dichas lecciones. Pero por lo menos eran capaces de alzar y mover las piernas con mayor soltura que nunca, lo cual les hacía posible hacer algunas piruetas sencillas que pedía Eli.

─ Muy bien, hasta aquí dejamos la lección ─ anuncia Eli después de dejar de aplaudir ─. Descansen bien y coman saludable, porque mañana empezaremos muy temprano. Las quiero aquí mismo a las siete, así que tengan todo preparado, porque si me hacen esperar va a ser peor ¿Entendieron?

Eliza y Candy asienten temerosas mientras Eli les lanzaba una mirada afilada, como si tuviera la capacidad de matar a cualquiera que se atreva a responderle de manera inadecuada. Esa chica realmente era de armas tomar, y poco y nada le importaba que tuviera a dos niñas delante para aplicar ese rigor tan fuerte en sus lecciones.

─ Excelente. Entonces se pueden ir a bañar. Que tengan un buen día ─ dice finalmente Eli antes de recoger sus cosas e irse.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Candy yace dormida mientras nuevamente soñaba con los amigos que tenía tiempo sin ver en la colina de Pony, en sus aventuras en su primer hogar, en todos los problemas en que metía a Annie a causa de su obsesión por no quedarse quieta ni un bendito segundo... Mucho se empezaba a lamentar cuando la señora Leagan la hace despertarse sin ninguna delicadeza, con lo bien que lo estaba pasando en su estancia en el mundo de los sueños.

─ Levántate, no seas tan vaga ─ dice la señora de la casa de manera estricta ─. Eliza ya está lista para sus lecciones del día de hoy, así que es momento de que también tú te levantes.

─ Mmmmm... Qué pereza ─ Candy se levanta con lentitud de la cama, llevándose una mirada enojada de la señora Leagan ─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es?

─ Las seis y media, así que te vas alistando, que la señorita Ayase está por llegar y no quiero que des una mala impresión nada más empezar.

Era para lamentarse profundamente por la suerte que ahora tenía. Había albergado dentro de sí la esperanza de que aquello vivido el día de ayer fuera una mera pesadilla, pero tal parecía que la vida no iba a ser tan indulgente con ella. No teniendo otra alternativa, Candy se apresura para bañarse, vestirse adecuadamente y dirigirse al comedor para desayunar lo mejor posible, pues ya tenía en mente que iba a sufrir nuevamente.

Ya las piernas de por sí le dolían horrores. Candy casi podía oír los músculos de sus muslos reclamando por el dolor que sentían. Camina con obvia incomodidad mientras lidiaba con el dolor, pero ya estaba completamente lista cuando tuvo la oportunidad para comer.

* * *

**Salón asignado**

─ Buenos días a ambas. Espero que hayan descansado bien ─ dice Eli, aunque Candy y Eliza se notaban bastante cerca de caerse del sueño ─. Ahora vamos a repetir lo que hemos hecho ayer, pero vamos a hacerlo más, para que así puedan habituarse a los pasos básicos de baile.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Eliza sentía que el alma se le iba al suelo.

─ ¿Algún problema con mis métodos? ─ las frías palabras de Eli son suficientes para reducir completamente a Candy y Eliza ─ Si no hay objeciones, entonces quiero que se pongan en posición para hacer los ejercicios para relajar sus piernas y mantener los avances de flexibilidad que hemos obtenido ayer ¿Quién será la primera en hacerlo? Les aseguro que va a ser mucho más sencillo ahora en comparación con ayer.

─ ¡Eliza quiere! ¡En toda la noche no decía otra cosa ante Neil! ─ dice Candy algo frenética.

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo? Fuiste tú la que dijo que quería hacerlo primero en esta ocasión ─ reacciona Eliza horrorizada.

─ ¿Estás segura de que estás bien despierta? Fuiste tú quien dijo esas cosas.

─ ¡Fuiste tú!

─ Basta las dos ─ Eli hace callar a las dos chiquillas, y en el acto las sienta con apenas un empujón, poniéndolas en posición ─. Si tan deseosas están por empezar con este ejercicio, no hay ninguna razón para empezar con una y dejar a la otra viendo. Perfectamente puedo bajarlas a ambas al mismo tiempo.

Candy y Eliza ni siquiera tienen tiempo para reaccionar de modo alguno antes de que Eli empujara sin piedad, y ambas gritan de dolor al momento en que sus torsos alcanzan el suelo entre sus piernas. Como si se tratara de algún gozo enfermizo, Eli las sostiene del cuello para alzarlas por un momento, y luego las vuelve a flexionar, y los gritos regresan. El infierno había comenzado para ambas por todo lo alto, y luego de esos insufribles ejercicios tendrían que aplicar los pasos de baile, sobreponiéndose como sea al dolor.

─ ¡Así no! ¡Levanten más la pierna, que así dan la impresión de estar avejentadas antes de tiempo! ─ dice Eli con decepción ─ No me vengan con que no van a poder, que si levantar la pierna o flexionarla hacia atrás así no es posible ─ Eli flexiona de la manera indicada su pierna, y Eliza y Candy se horrorizan al ver cómo su pie llegaba hasta el mentón ─. Esto era algo que ya hacía de ordinario a los seis años, y ustedes todavía son jóvenes para hacer algo así.

─ Es que procedes de otro mundo completamente extraño, o eres de una especie completamente distinta a la de los seres humanos ordinarios... ─ intenta teorizar Eliza, ofendiendo con eso a la rusa.

─ Les dije que es algo posible para ustedes, y ahora mismo les enseñaré que sí pueden...

Eliza y Candy son sometidas nuevamente a un tortuoso proceso en que Eli les hace levantar completamente las piernas, una a la vez, y después les hace tocarse la nuca con la punta del pie. Era otra carga de dolor para sus atormentadas piernas, y aquello estaba muy, muy lejos de terminar.

* * *

**Un mes después**

El anfiteatro principal de la ciudad anuncia que se iba a dar un recital de baile que sería protagonizado por los mejores talentos juveniles del país, y curiosamente habían llamado también a Candy y Eliza para que también bailasen, cosa que Eli les hizo aceptar.

Por cosas del destino asiste Annie entre el público, tomando asiento en la primera fila junto a la familia Britter para ver el recital. Candy y Eliza aparecen cerca del final de la presentación, y el papel que hicieron resultó bastante impecable, cosa que sorprendía a aquellos que habían oído que apenas llevaban un mes de haber empezado a aprender aquellos pasos de baile. Era algo increíble de pensar, especialmente por ser de dominio común que el ballet es un baile bastante complicado de aprender y poner en práctica.

Annie estaba boquiabierta, viendo que Candy y Eliza se movían de una manera perfecta y coordinada. Era sorprendente que aquellas dos chicas, tan discordantes entre sí, consiguieran esa sincronía impoluta. El padre de Annie también estaba sorprendido, y hasta pensó que hubiera sido mejor que en un principio hubiese adoptado a Candy y Annie al mismo tiempo, en vez de a una sola, porque Candy estaba sacando a relucir un talento completamente insospechado.

El señor Leagan por su parte estaba complacido de ver que su hija y Candy mostraban los frutos de su idea y su iniciativa por contratar los servicios de Eli, y la rusa permanecía tras el escenario, evaluando los resultados de sus lecciones.

Al finalizar la sesión de ballet, el público entero estalla en aplausos y vitoreos, señal de que Candy y Annie habían logrado desempeñarse de una manera bastante destacada, si no como las mejores de entre todos los bailarines juveniles de aquella función. Estaban bastante orgullosas por el logro alcanzado, e incluso Neil corre para abrazar a su hermana.

─ ¡Lo has hecho, Eliza! ¡Te has lucido como la mejor bailarina de entre todos los que pasaron por aquí!

─ ¡Hey, que también yo lo hice exactamente igual! ─ contesta Candy ofendida.

─ Este logro sin duda no podía ser para menos, pues después de todo eres una Leagan, y para nuestro linaje no existen imposibles ─ continúa Neil, ignorando olímpicamente a Candy ─. Estoy seguro que esa maestra estará honrada de tener a una alumna tan superdotada como tú. Estoy seguro que hasta la has superado...

─ Lo que les enseñé apenas fue lo básico ─ aparece repentinamente Eli, asustando a Neil ─. El avance de estas dos chicas ha sido modesto, y eso que usé las mismas lecciones que me daban a los cinco años, aunque en una versión suavizada, creo que al veinte por ciento de la dificultad que tuve yo.

─ ¡No puede estar hablando enserio! ¿Sólo un veinte por cuento? ─ Eliza abre los ojos como platos.

─ Tal vez debí subirle a un treinta o cuarenta, y con toda seguridad habrían dado una presentación digna de recordar para todos los presentes.

En ese momento aparece el señor Leagan, el cual se notaba contento con el resultado final obtenido. Tanto Candy como Eliza habían obtenido un aprendizaje bastante valedero y habían logrado (de algún modo) convivir juntas cada día durante todo ese mes que duraron las lecciones de Elichicka Ayase. Como era de esperar de una persona adinerada verdaderamente complacida por un servicio, pagó de manera generosa a Eli, y ésta asiente conforme.

─ De verdad agradezco lo que ha hecho por Candy y Eliza, señorita Ayase ─ dice el hombre muy contento ─. Si hay algo más que usted llegue a necesitar, puede estar plenamente segura de que puede contar conmigo.

─ Su propuesta es generosa. La tomaré en cuenta ─ Eli mira entonces a sus dos estudiantes ─. Hasta aquí llega nuestro proceso formativo, Candy White, Eliza Leagan. Ahora ambas podrán ir a cualquier escuela de danza y serán capaces de sorprender a todo el mundo con sus pasos y dominio. Personalmente me declaro complacida por todo lo que he logrado al educarlas, así que es hora de que regrese a mi hogar, que hay gente que me está esperando.

En ese momento Candy y Eliza empiezan a llorar, sorprendiendo muchísimo a Neil y a su padre. Ellos dos pensaban que ahora les daba por extrañar a la bailarina, pero la verdad es que estaban felices de que ese mes de sufrimiento sin límites haya llegado a su fin. Ambas tenían la certeza de que en ninguna escuela de baile, por muy avanzado o exigente que fuese, las podría torturar de la manera en que lo hizo Eli.

─ ¡Has estado genial, Candy! ¿De verdad te ha tomado un mes aprender todo eso? ─ ahora es Annie quien entra en escena.

─ Sí, es verdad ─ responde Candy secándose las lágrimas como puede.

─ Pues debe ser una maestra bastante experimentada y eficaz para enseñar ballet ¿Qué debo hacer para que venga a mi casa para que me dé clases de baile también? ─ ahora Annie miraba a Eli con la ilusión desbordando sus ojos.

─ En ese caso tendría que anotar tu nombre, que primero me ausentaré un par de meses, y luego vengo y te daré clases de baile para que te eleves tanto como desees ─ responde Eli con un tono amable.

Annie sonríe en respuesta, mientras que Candy y Eliza coincidian al pensar en que Annie no tenía ni idea de en qué rayos se estaba metiendo. Más le valía estar preparada, pues en un par de meses no conocería el verdadero terror, pero sí el verdadero dolor.

**Fin**

* * *

Jeje. No esperaba que me saliese con semejante naturalidad esta historia, y aquí la tienen, a todo color. Ahora les dejo por lo pronto, que tengo chorrocientos de fanfics aún pendientes por avanzar.

Hasta otra


End file.
